Cinta Yang Tumbuh
by Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan
Summary: Sakura diminta kakeknya untuk tinggal selama 3 tahun di Karakura. Tapi tanpa diduga di Karakura banyak hal terjadi seperti bertemu macam-macam hallow dan juga shinigami berserta kawan-kawan. Awalnya Sakura bingung dengan semua ini, Bahwa Karakura tidak seperti dulu. Loh emang Sakura pernah tinggal di Karakura? / HitsuxSaku / warning: OOC, OC, typo, dll / RnR please
1. Chapter 1

_**Sakura-chan **__**s**__**udah lama kita tidak bertemu. Gimana kabarmu? **__**Aku**__** dengar kamu sudah menjadi kunoichi hebat dan kuat. Bilang ke Hokage-sama terimakasih dari kakek**__**mu ini yang tampan**__**ini **__**karena sudah membimbingmu dengan baik.**__** Dan aku juga turut berduga cita karena orang tuamu sudah meninggal.**_

_**Sakura-chan **__**aku**__** berharap setelah kamu sudah menjadi jounin kamu kembali ke kota Karakura menemanik**__**u**__** disini. Kamu sudah lama tidak menemu**__**i**__**k**__**u**__**.**__**Aku**__** sangat merindukanmu, Sakura-chan. Walaupun disini sudah ada Jinta dan Ururu tapi tetap **__**aku**__** mengharapkan keberadaanmu sebagai cucu tungga**__**l**__**k**__**u**__**. Setidaknya selama 3 tahun disini. **_

_**Kisuke Urahara **_

Setaelah membaca surat dari kakeknya yang merupakan keluarga satu-satunya. Gadis kunoichi ini merasa bingung. Memang benar sudah lama sekali dia tidak menemui sang kakek. Terakhir ke sana dia berumur 5-7 tahun itupun bersama orang tuanya waktu masih hidup. Setelah pertarungan dunia ketiga orang tua Sakura meninggal gara-gara menolong seorang anak kecil. Gadis itu merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan orang tuanya.

'Dunia sudah damai dan aku juga tidak ada misi cuman bekerja di rumah sakit. Itupun cuman 3 kali dalam seminggu. Apa lebih baik aku minta cuti selama tiga tahun ke nona Tsunade. Lagi pula Urahara jii-san keluargaku satu-satunya. Baiklah sudah kuputuskan' batin gadis berambut merah muda.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto dan Bleach by Tite Kubo****.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Genre (s) : General, Romance, Friendship and Adventure****.**

**Pairing : Hitsugaya x Sakura **

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

.

.

.

"Jadi kau meminta cuti kerja di rumah sakit selama 3 tahun" kata seorang gadis cantik berambut kuning pucat di kuncir dua,

"Iya, Nona Tsunade" kata gadis berambut pink mantab.

Nona Hokage memperhatikan raut muka gadis kunoichi bimbingannya. Dia tidak yakin kalau kunoichi ini harus member cuti selama 3 tahun kepada gadis medic-nin jenius ini. Selama ini dia bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha terbantu sekali. Apalagi gadis ini mengajari murid-murid pemula dengan baik dan benar.

Tapi setelah mendengar alasan bahwa gadis kunoichi ini ingin mengunjungi kakeknya yang (tentu) merupakan keluarga satu-satunya gadis kunoichi ini. Mau tidak mau dia harus memberi cuti. Toh dia sendiri juga akan merasa bersalah melarangnya untuk menemui kakeknya. Apalagi Nona Hokage ini pernah melihat gadis kunoichi ini menangis sehari semalam waktu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah kau kuberi cuti selama 3 tahun" kata Nona Hokage lalu menghela nafas sejenak.

"Arigatou Nona Tsunade" kata gadis itu senang.

"Tapi kau harus ingat Haruno Sakura bahwa kau kuberi izin cuti selama 3 tahun tidak lebih dari waktu 3 tahun" kata Tsunade terdengar ada nada tegas dalam kalimatnya.

"Hai, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" Sakura dengan sopan membungkukan badan dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan Hokage.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Nona Tsunade memberi cuti selama itu?" Tanya seorang gadis yang selalu setia disampingnya.

"Tidak masalah kalau itu bisa membuatnya senang menemui kakeknya yang aneh itu" kata Tsunade tenang sambil sesekali meminum teh miliknya.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Kau serius Sakura akan pergi ke Karakura selama 3 tahun?" Tanya gadis berambut kuning panjang di kuncir kuda.

"Iya, Ino. Lagi pula sudah lama sekali aku tidak menemui kakekku" jawab Sakura tersenyum tenang.

"Jadi kau tidak akan datang ke acara penyambutan Sasuke-teme kembali ke Konoha besok" kata lelaki berambut kuning jabrik.

"Gomen ne, minna. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghadiri acara itu. Tapi setelah pengakuan perasaanku terhadap Sasuke-kun yang sampai sekarang belum ia jawab. Aku jadi ragu menemui dia. Lagi pula sekarang mungkin sudah hilang perasaan Sasuke-kun terhadapku" kata Sakura parau.

'Gomen Naruto aku berbohong. Sebenarnya Sasuke-kun mencintai Hinata yang sudah berstatus kekasihmu Naruto. Aku juga sudah menyerah akan hal itu. Lagi pula dengan aku ke kota Karakura aku bisa melupakan perasaan sakit yang Sasuke berikan waktu penolakan itu' batin Sakura sedih.

"Kalau begitu sebelum acara dimulai. Kita antarin Sakura terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula Sasuke-teme tidak keberatan bukan" kata Naruto melirik kea rah Sasuke seolah-olah meminta persetujuan.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan oleh clan Uchiha terakhir.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Keesokan pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha. Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda tengah membereskan pakaiannya dan tentu peralatan ninja dan medic yang sewaktu-waktu di perlukan.

"Baik semua sudah siap" gumamnya dan menyeret koper miliknya. Sewaktu dia turun dari apartemennya. Sakura terkejut melihat team tujuh bahkan rookie 12 –kecuali Sasuke karena dia tidak ada disana– juga ada disana mengantarkan dia ke stasiun.

"Kalian berlebihan. Aku kan cumin pergi selama 3 tahun sampai-sampai kalian datang berombongan begini" kata Sakura sedikit terharu.

"Kita semua teman. Jadi wajar kalau kita semua mengantarkanmu Sakura-chan!" teriak seseorang memakai baju hijau ketat kalau bukan Lee.

"Lee jangan teriak dikupingku" keluh gadis bercepol dua, Tenten.

'Kalian semua teman-temanku yang baik. Aku janji gak akan melupakan kalian semua' batin Sakura terharu.

"Baik nona Haruno sampai kapan anda berada disitu terus" kata lelaki berkulit pucat melukis sebuah senyum palsu andalannya.

"Jangan menunjukkan senyum palsumu itu, Sai" kata Sakura terlihat jengkel.

Dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun mereka berbincang-bincang dan bercanda ria. Ada juga yang menanyakan soal kakek Sakura juga kota Karakura yang di tinggali kakeknya

Sesampai distasiun semua orang yang ada disana merasa tidak rela Sakura pergi.

"Sakura-san sampai disana jaga kondisimu ya" kata Temari –yang kebetulan ada di Konoha.

"Iya Temari-san nasehatmu akan kuingat" kata Sakura tersenyum kearah gadis berkuncir empat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sosok kakak.

"Kau jangan lupakan kami" kata Ino tersenyum lalu memeluk Sakura. Sakura membalas pelukkan sahabatnya itu sambil bergumam 'Iya'

Kereta yang menuju kota Karakura akhirnya datang. Sakura dengan berat hati melangkah masuk ke kereta dan mengambil tempat kosong. Waktu dia melihat kejendela. Semua orang disana melambai-lambaikan tangan, ada yang memberi senyum persahabatan dan ada juga yang memberi isyarat **hati-hati di jalan jaga dirimu baik-baik. **Sampai kereta berangkat.

'Dia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau aku pergi. Sasuke-kun apa aku pantas kau benci karena aku mencintaimu?' batin Sakura sedih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Ya, Sakura menangis diam. Bagaimana tidak sedih? Orang yang selama ia tunggu dan ia cintai malah membuang perasaan cinta tulusnya bak sampah yang tidak berharga. Sungguh Uchiha muda itu harus belajar menghargai perasaan orang walaupun cuman setetes embun pagi.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

**Sakura POV**

Akhirnya aku sampai di kota Karakura dimana aku harus memulai hidup baruku dan melupakan dia. Saat aku turun dari kereta aku mencari sosok Urahara jii-chan. Tapi sampai sekarangpun sosok Urahara jii-chan tidak ada. Ck, katanya jemput aku di stasiun ini tapi kok malah gak ada. Apa Urahara jii-chan lupa? Tapi gak mungkin dia lupa. Jii-chan kan gak tua-tua amet deh.

"Nee-chan Haruno Sakura cucu Urahara ojii-san bukan?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah.

"Iya. Ada apa dek?" tanyaku sopan sembari tersenyum manis.

"Boku wa Jinta Hanakari desu. Panggil saja Jinta dan Ini Ururu Tsumugiya" anak bernama Jinta menunjukkan gadis kecil di kuncir dua. "Ojii-san sedang sibuk jadi aku dan Ururu disuruh mengantarkan Sakura nee-chan ke tokonya" lanjutnya menyengir sedangkan anak disampingnya terlihat pemalu. Hm kalau dipikir-pikir mereka beruda mirip banget dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Arigato Jinta-kun dan Ururu-chan" kataku tersenyum manis.

Mereka berdua memandu jalanku menuju ke toko Urahara jii-chan. Tapi ditengah jalan aku mendengar suara raungan monster. Aku tidak tau pasti yang jelas ada disekitar sini. Kupandangi Jinta dan Ururu sedang berbisik-bisik dan Ururu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua berhenti, otomatis aku juga ikut berhenti.

"Nee-chan disini berbahaya. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" kata Jinta tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu dulu. Maksud kalian apa?" kataku bingung.

"Su-sudah Sakura nee-chan lebih baik kita pergi" kata Ururu. Aku bisa lihat dari ekspresinya dia takut.

"Hh, baiklah kita per..." tiba-tiba perkataanku terpotong oleh suara monster yang sedang melompat menuju ke sini. Reflex aku menggendong kedua anak itu ke atap rumah terdekat.

Monster itu besar memiliki wujud yang aneh. Sewaktu menggendong kedua anak itu menjauh dari monster itu. Sempat ku menangkap kata 'hollow' dari salah satu mereka. Merasa sudah cukup aman buat mereka. Aku melompat kearah monster itu. Ya walaupun aku sempat dengan Jinta teriak melarangku. Tapi aku sebagai shinobi tingkat jounin tidak bisa diam aja melihat musuh yang ada di depan mata. Sambil bersunpo aku menggunakan sarung tanganku yang biasa kugunakan bertarung.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

**Normal POV**

Gadis kunoichi muda ini mengambil kuda-kuda dan melayangkan tinjunya dari belakang mahluk besar yang aneh. Dengan kekuatan yang terbilang besar itu. Monster itu langsung melayang dan terjatuh disebuah bukit kecil yang kebeteluan tidak ada orang.

Gadis itu langsung sunpo ke bukit dimana monster tadi terlempar. 'Bagus tempat ini sepi' batin gadis itu.

Topeng yang ada di bagian belakang kepala monster itu langsung pecah menjadi setengah "Dasar bocah ingusan beraninya dari belakang grrr~" geram monster itu. Otomatis gadis kunoichi muda itu menoleh kearah monster itu.

"Oia, rasakan ini" Sakura melompat tinggi "SHANAROOO!" Sakura melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi sayang serangannya bisa dihindari oleh monster itu.

DUUAAAGHH tanah yang ada di bukit itu hancur membuat sebuah lingkarang seperti kolam yang cukup besar. "Sial dia bisa menghindari seranganku"

"Bwahahahaaaa lambat sekali bocah ingusan" monster itu tertawa lakna. Mendengar suara ketawa monster itu membuat Sakura menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Kenapa? Hanya segitu seranganmu? Kuakui serangamu cukup menghibur. Baiklah aku akan berbaik hati member kado untukmu" monster itu menghela nafas dan membentuk bola cahaya merah.

"Cero" bola cahaya merah itu tertuju kearah gadis kunoichi itu.

"Ugh" tiba-tiba kaki kanannya terasa ngilu. Sayang sekali tanpa gadis kunoichi sadari kaki kanannya terkilir waktu mendarat dan terkena kepingan-kepingan tanah yang ukurannya seperti batu-bata.

"Sial aku tidak bisa menghindar. Kami-sama tolong aku" Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya hanya menyerah sampai cero berwarna merah itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Tensou Juurin" Tiba-tiba cero berwarna merah menjadi hancur dan suhu udara disini menjadi dingin.

Lelaki yang memiliki postur tubuh yang gagah hanya saja tingginya seperti tinggi anak umur 10 tahunan berada di depan gadis kunoichi.

Entah kenapa kakinya menjadi lemas tapi untung saja orang yang berada di belakangnya menangkap tubuh lemah atau bisa di katakan kaki gadis kunoichi itu tidak tahan menahan beban tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba orang di belakang Sakura menggendongnya. Sontak membuat Sakura terkejut.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

**Sakura POV**

"Bwahahahaaaa lambat sekali bocah ingusan" monster berwujud aneh itu tertawa lakna. Apaan tuh monster jelek ketawa-ketawa. Kesedak lalat tau rasa. Ah, lupakan yang jelas ketawanya bikin aku kesal sampai-sampai aku menggertakan gigi.

"Kenapa? Hanya segitu seranganmu? Kuakui serangamu cukup menghibur. Baiklah aku akan berbaik hati member kado untukmu" kata monster jelek. Apaan sih perkataannya itu. Seolah-olah meledek kemampuanku. Tunggu dulu kenapa dia menghela nafas? Dan kenapa dia bisa membuat bola cahaya sebesar itu.

"Cero" monster itu menembak bola cahaya merah itu kearahku.

Gawat kalau aku kena bo;a cahaya merah itu pasti akan mati. Aku harus menghindar. "Ugh" kenapa kaki kananku terasa ngilu. Bagus tanpa aku sadari kaki kananku terkilir waktu mendarat. Ditambah kena kepingan-kepingan tanah berukuran batu-bata.

"Sial aku tidak bisa menghindar. Kami-sama tolong aku" yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah mengharapkan keberuntungan. Aku memejamkan mataku agar aku tidak melihat bola cahaya merah yang sebentar lagi akan menyentuh tubuhku.

"Tensou Juurin" kata seseorang dan aku mendengar suara ledekan. Apa aku selamat? Dengan pelan-pelan aku membuka mataku. Suhu disini tiba-tiba menjadi dingin yang mampu menusuk kulitku.

Laki-laki yang menyelamatkan nyawaku memiliki tinggi yang kurang. Hm, kira-kira seperti tinggi anak SD. Tapi masa aku di tolongin sama anak SD. Ah, kesannya gak keren banget. Tapi gak masalah yang penting aku selamat.

Kaki kananku bertambah sakit. Dan itu membuat kakiku tidak seimbang menahan tubuhku. Tapi untungnya ada seseorang yang menangkap tubuhku dari belakang. Kira-kira mereka siapa? Apa mereka pahlawan yang turun dari langit? Hey aku merasa ada yang menggendongku. Sungguh aku terkejut minta ampun.

Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tertutup topi berwarna belang. Tunggu dulu aku kenal topi itu. Urahara jii-chan?

"Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-chan?" Tanya laki-laki yang ternyata kakekku sendiri Kisuke Urahara. Tunggu dulu kalau yang menggendongku itu Urahara jii-chan. Berarti orang yang menolongku itu siapa?

To be Continue

.

.

.

Hore~~ akhirnya fic HitsuSaku pertamaku selesai juga. Gomen kalau kurang memuaskan. Rizu sudah berusaha mungkin tapi hasilnya malah aneh. Ok, pembacaku tersayang. Rizu minta kritik dan saran juga review kalian.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**


	2. Chapter 2

"Acara penyambutan ini kurang menarik kalau nggak ada Sakura-_pinky_," keluh seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda.

"Bukannya malah jadi damai? Kalau ada Sakura, pasti kalian berdua akan bertengkar, dan acara ini bakal sangat merepotkan," kata seorang lelaki berambut nanas hitam (?)

"Karena terlalu damai makanya jadi membosankan, Shikamaru," kata gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Terserah kau saja," lelaki nanas hitam (?) itu langsung tertidur dengan pulas.

Gadis _blonde_ itu menatap langit biru dengan tatapan begitu dalam, seolah-olah dari dalam langit biru itu akan menimbulkan suatu keajaiban. Pancaran sinar matanya sulit untuk dibaca oleh mata orang lain pada umumnya. Sesekali gadis _blonde_ itu menutup kelopak matanya perlahan dan menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai lembut tiap helaian rambut pirangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang menunduk dan tangisan bisunya muncul dalam ingatan Ino. Gadis _blonde _kuncir kuda itu membuka matanya. Tatapan yang tegas terlihat di mata birunya.

_'Sakura-_pinky,_ aku tau kau pasti sakit hati dengan penolakan kasar Sasuke. Aku yakin, di Karakura kau pasti akan menemukan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Seperti diriku ini…'_ batin gadis itu

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach by Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, typo (masih ada dimana-mana), gaya bahasa yang masih amatir, dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu diperhatikan.**

**Genre(s) : General, Romance, Friendship, Adventure.**

**Pairing : Hitsugaya x Sakura**

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

.

.

.

Pandanganku masih fokus ke sosok anak SD yang sekarang sedang bertarung. Gerakannya sangat lincah saat menghindari serangan yang baru saja kuketahui namanya 'cero'. Dia terseyum meremehkan ke monster jelek itu. Entah kenapa saat melihat senyum itu, aku jadi teringat dengan Sasuke-kun. Ah, tiba-tiba ada hembusan angin dan dadaku terasa perih. Sakit hati yang sudah menjadi lubang ini terus bertambah lebar ketika aku kembali mengingat sosok lelaki Uchiha. Kupegang dadaku seolah-olah hal itu bisa meringankan rasa sakit ini. Akupun menundukan kepala sedalam mungkin.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Di tengah hutan, nampak seorang gadis musim semi yang manis tengah duduk dengan senangnya. "Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku kepada Sasuke-kun." Seulas senyum manis membuat wajahnya yang natural makin terlihat cantik.

Seorang lelaki melompat dari atas pohon tepat dimana gadis itu berada. Gadis itu tersenyum tapi sayang laki-laki itu hanya berekspresi datar. Justru tatapan matanya terlihat jijik dengan gadis yang di ada depannya.

"Jangan membuang waktuku dengan ekpresi muka menjijikan itu, Haruno," kata laki-laki itu pedas.

Senyum yang tadi terukir di wajah gadis manis itu pun perlahan-lahan memudar, digantikan dengan ekpresi sedih. Laki-laki berambut _raven_ tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi sedih sang gadis musim semi.

_'Pasti Sasuke-kun sedang berakting. Sakura, kayak kau tidak tahu Sasuke saja. Dia kan bukan orang yang secara transparan akan menunjukan perasaan peduli dan cinta kepada orang lain. Ya, aku yakin ekspresinya saat ini bukan dari hati melainkan hanya topeng,'_ batin gadis itu.

Dengan tekad hati yang kuat, gadis bermarga Haruno tetap mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sayang sekali dia tidak tau bahwa ia nantinya akan menerima jawaban yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Sasuke-kun, sebernarnya dari dulu aku mencitaimu. Waktu itu ungkapan hatiku kepada Naruto hanya kebohongan. Aku tau bahwa perasaan ini tidak akan hilang sampai aku mati. Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?" kata Sakura memberi harapan.

"Sampah," jawab Sasuke menusuk.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit menjalar di hati Sakura. "Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura ingin memberi kepastian.

"Perasaanmu bagiku adalah sampah. Aku sadar bahwa kau sama saja dengan anak perempuan yang mau jadi peliharaanku. Bagiku wanita itu **menjijikan. **Perempuan yang berbeda hanyalah Hinata. Karena kepolosan dan kelembutan hatinya, dia berbeda dengan kebanyakan perempuan lainnya. Buktinya, hanya dia yang tidak mempan dengan pesona milikku, melainkan si bodoh rambut kuning. Sudah, aku mau pergi," sosok Sasuke menghilang dengan tiupan angin meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis.

"Ja-ja…hat… hiks, menganggap perasaan, hiks, tulusku sampah, hiks hiks…" ucap Sakura disela-sela tangisannya.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Ra-chan! Sakura-chan!" panggil jii-chan menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah, iya jii-chan. Ada apa?" kataku cepat.

"Tadi kau tidak dengar aku bicara, huh?" Urahara jii-chan terlihat kesal sekali. Emang tadi Urahara jii-chan bilang apa sih? Jujur, aku tidak dengar omongan jii-chan. Ah, ini gara-gara aku teringat dengan clan Uchiha si pantat ayam itu.

"Gomen," gumamku. Aku bisa lihat jii-chan sedang menghela nafas. "Lupakan, kondisimu sekarang kurang mendukung. Lebih baik aku antar kamu pulang. Disini kurang aman," kata jii-chan. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Sepertinya lubang di hatiku membuat diriku jadi gampang lelah. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, _"Luka dihati lebih sakit dan lama sembuhnya dibanding luka akibat pertarungan hebat."_

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Hanya segitu kekuatan seorang taichou divisi 10?" Tanya seorang Espada meremahkan. "Kuakui, kau sudah mengalahkan hollow peliharaanku yang tidak bisa dibunuh oleh **shinigami pada umumnya.**"

Nampak sosok makhluk hidup yang menyerupai manusia dengan topeng tengkorak yang berada di sebelah sisi kiri bagian wajahnya. Baju putih yang ia gunakan melambai-lambai seperti bendera. Raut wajahnya tak berekspesi memandang laki-laki manis berambut _silver_ pendek.

Nafas lelaki pendek itu tak beraturan dengan luka-luka yang berada ditubuhnya. Sayap es yang berada dipunggung lelaki itu patah sedikit di bagian kanan. Walaupun begitu, laki-laki berambut _silver_ itu tetap mempertahankan posisi kuda-kudanya dan pedang panjang yang ia genggam. Pancaran mata _turquoise_ menatap benci musuh yang di depannya.

"Ini memang tidak terhormat, tapi aku sudah bosan bermain dengan boneka yang sebentar lagi akan mati. Sayonara." Makhluk aneh itu –Espada– mengeluarkan bola cahaya merah menuju ke lelaki yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kurasa tidak," lelaki bertubuh pendek itu mengancungkan sebuah pedang panjang itu. Sayap yang berada dipunggungnya bergerak menutupi tubuh kecilnya

DUARR~~

Ledakan besar terdengar sangat keras, sampai-sampai sayap yang melidungi tubuh lelaki itu retak. Kondisi dalam pertarungan ini sungguh tidak seimbang. Oh, lihat saja makhluk aneh seperti manusia itu tidak terluka sama sekali ditubuhnya. Apa sebegitu kuatkah makhluk aneh tersebut? Semoga aja Kami-sama memberi keberuntungan kepada lelaki berambut seputih salju itu.

_'Kalau keadaaannya seperti ini terus. Aku bisa kalah oleh Espada itu. Apa tidak ada kelemahan yang dimilikinya? Aku harus konsentrasi,'_ batin lelaki berambut _silver_ itu.

"TOUSHIRO!" teriakan dari seseorang langsung menyadarkan makhluk ini untuk menoleh. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut jingga dengan yukata berwarna hitam dan dua orang perempuan berbeda ukuran tinggi badan itu shunpo di belakang lelaki berambut jingga itu.

"Cih pengganggu," gumannya. "Untuk hari ini ku biarkan kau lari." Makhluk aneh seperti manusia mengambil katana miliknya dan menganyunkan di udara. Dengan ajaibnya langit-langit itu terobek dan makhluk aneh itu memasuk ke dalam robekan itu.

"Lain kali kita akan berjumpa lagi taichou divisi 10," makhluk aneh itu masuk ke dalam sobekan itu. Setelah dia masuk langit itu berubah kembali menjadi sedia kala.

"Huh, dasar espada pengecut! Bisanya cuman lari! Kalau berani, lawan aku! Kau kira aku takut?" lelaki berambut jingga mencolok itu datang-datang dengan teriakan yang begitu keras seperti orang gila.

BLETAK

Pukulan mulus dari gadis bertubuh mungil lancar mendarat di kepala lelaki berambut mencolok itu. Lelaki jingga itu meringis kesakitan dan dia memberi _death-glare_ terbaiknya kearah gadis mungil itu. Tapi sayang, _death-glare_ itu tidak mempan. Gadis mungil itu justru membalas dengan senyum mengejek.

Lelaki berambut mencolok itu pun bedecak kesal melihat senyuman mengejek dari gadis mungil yang memiliki rambut seperti laki-laki.

"Taichou, daijoubu?" Tanya wanita berambut jingga panjang bergelombang dengan nada khawatir.

"Daijoubu," jawab lelaki _silver_ singkat.

"Yokatta. Sebaiknya taichou dibawa ke toko Urahara. Sepertinya tulang bahu taichou patah. Kurasa cucu Urahara dari desa Konaha bisa menyatukan tulang bahu taichou," kata wanita jingga itu.

"Kenapa harus sama cucu Urahara? Inoue kan bisa menyatukan tulang Toushiro," kata lelaki jingga.

"Tidak bisa, Kurosaki. Orihime sedang koma karena pertarungan," tolak wanita jingga. "Kudengar dari Urahara bahwa cucunya seorang medis yang handal di desanya. Malah katanya, bisa mengalahkan para medis di setiap desa ninja. Sebaiknya kau gendong taichou ke rumah Urahara," lanjutnya memerintah.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang duduk di teras rumah bergaya rumah kuno ala Jepang –tidak luas tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Gadis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok kayu. Menikmati suasana hening nan nyaman yang begitu damai. Suara lonceng angin dan suara burung-burung sekitar menjadi lagu alam untuk dinikmati.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu, Sakura-chan?" tanya pria paruh baya yang menggunakan topi blaster. Mata pria bertopi blaster tertuju ke pergelangan kaki kanan gadis itu yang diperban.

"Un, sekarang aku sudah bisa jalan. Buktinya aku bisa jalan sendiri kesini, Jii-chan," kata gadis yang bernama Sakura dengan nada seyakin mungkin.

"Hontou ni. Lain kali, kau jangan bertindak kepahlawanan, Sakura-chan," kata pria bertopi blaster dengan nada meninggi.

"Aku ini ninja, Urahara jii-chan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang dulu sering menangis setiap kali melihat monster aneh yang sering muncul di kota ini. Aku sudah beberapa kali menghadapi bahaya yang lebih parah dari ini. Malah, aku sampai pernah hampir menghadapi kematian. Aku…"

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan adalah cucuku satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Apapun yang terjadi, aku Urahara Kisuke kakekmu ini akan melindungimu," potong Urahara dengan tegas tapi tersirat juga kekhawatiran dalam nadanya.

Sakura terhenyak mendengar perkataan dari kakeknya. Sakura tidak percaya bahwa kakeknya begitu sayang kepadanya. Padahal sudah sebelas tahun dia tidak menjenguk ataupun mengirim surat kepada kakeknya. Terakhir kali dia ke rumah (toko) kakeknya, dia hanya berumur lima tahun.

Semenjak pindah ke Konoha dan masuk sekolah ninja, Sakura selalu disibukkan dengan pelajaran dan pendidikan sebagai ninja. Itupun demi mencapai cita-citanya menjadi ninja yang hebat dan kuat. Terbesit rasa bersalah di hatinya. Begitu durhakanya Sakura kepada kakeknya. Hampir saja Sakura lupa bahwa dia masih punya seorang kakek di Karakura. Kalau saja Urahara tidak mengirimkan surat, mungkin gadis kunoichi ini benar-benar melupakan Urahara Kisuke sebagai kakeknya.

_'Bodohnya aku melupakan Urahara jii-chan. Aku tidak sendirian. Aku masih mempunyai seorang kakek sebagai keluargaku. Aku tidak menyesal datang ke Karakura. Justru aku sangat senang dan bersyukur tinggal bersama kakekku yang tersayang,'_ batin Sakura sembari memberi senyum hangat ke Urahara sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Urahara.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk mengganti marga dari ibumu Haruno menjadi marga ayahmu Urahara?" Tanya sang kakek menatap mata _emerald_ cucunya dengan serius.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai marga ayah, jii-chan?" Sakura malah bertanya balik.

"Karena sekarang keluargamu hanya aku –orang tua dari ayahmu. Aku ingin kau memakai marga keluarga kami," jawabnya.

"Hai, mulai sekarang namaku adalah Urahara Sakura."

_'Tapi aku bakal manggil jii-chan dengan sebutan Kisuke jii-chan bukan Urahara jii-chan lagi. Toh rasanya aneh memanggil marga sendiri,'_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Urahara, gawat, taichou terluka!" teriak seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut bergelombang yang tengah terengah-rengah di ambang pintu. Tentu saja teriakan wanita cantik itu mengagetkan kakek dan cucunya yang sedang asyik berbincang.

"Urahara, cepat sembuhkan taichou! Kalau tidak taichou bisa mati!" kata wanita berambut gelombang berlebihan.

"Hey, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Yang bisa menyembuhkan luka itu bukan aku, tapi cucuku," Urahara menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut merah muda. Yang ditunjuk hanya membalas dengan tatapan bingung.

Wanita berambut bergelombang jingga mengikuti arah jari Urahara. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis asing berambut merah muda. Kemudian, ia menatap kembali Urahara yang memberi keyakinan dengan ucapannya. Justu yang ditatapnya hanya menyengir polos.

"A-anu… Aku Urahara Sakura, cucu Urahara Kisuke dari desa Konoha. A-aku seorang ninja medis. Ja-jadi bila perlu, anda bisa menunjukan dimana korban yang harus saya periksa," kata Sakura canggung.

"Un," gadis itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kurosaki, cepat bawa taichou ke sini!" wanita bergelombang itu berteriak dengan kencangnya.

"Gak usah teriak kayak pake toa, Matsumoto!" bentak lelaki berambut jingga tengah menggendong laki-laki berambut salju. Di samping lelaki jingga itu ada seorang gadis mungil berambut _raven_.

"Tolong anda letakan korban yang sedang anda gendong dalam posisi berbaring. Aku akan menyembuhkannya," kata Sakura. Lelaki jingga itu menatap gadis merah jambu itu curiga. Namun karena mendapatkan _death-glare_ dari wanita jingga bergelombang, pada akhirnya lelaki bermahkota jingga itu membaringkan lelaki salju itu sesuai perintah Sakura.

_'Kok laki-laki ini mirip Kakashi-sensei? Cuman bedanya ukuran badannya, dia lebih kecil. Mungkin dia anak SD yang telah menolongku. Baiklah, sebagai balas budi, aku akan menyembuhkannya,' _batin Sakura.

Dia meletakan kedua telapak tangan ke bahu lelaki salju. Terlihat chakra berwarna hijau di kedua telapak tangan sang gadis. Dengan hati-hati, gadis kunoichi ini menekan sedikit telapak tangannya agar chakra berwarna hijau itu bisa masuk ke bahu lelaki itu.

Lelaki salju itu nampak meringis kesakitan dengan rasa perih yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Lelaki itu juga merasakan bahwa tulang bahunya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyatu. Walaupun begitu, rasa perih itu terus melanda di sekujur tubuhnya. Begitu lemas dan tidak berdayanya lelaki salju itu. Orang-orang merasa iba dan kasihan. Tapi apa daya, mereka tidak bisa menghentikan proses penyembuhan yang sedang kunoichi merah muda itu lakukan.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Sudah selesai," ucap gadis kunoichi itu sambil mengelap keringat di dahi lebarnya.

"Kalau begitu, Sakura, aku dan Kurosaki akan mengantarkan Hitsugaya-taichou ke kamar dulu. Sepertinya Hitsugaya-taichou perlu perawatan darimu untuk malam ini," kata Urahara. "Tidak apa-apa kan kalau Hitsugaya-taichou dirawat oleh cucuku dulu untuk malam ini, Matsumoto fukutaichou?"

"Tentu. Tolong jaga taichou dengan baik ya, Sakura," kata wanita jingga sembari menoleh kearah gadis bermahkota bunga musim semi yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Oh, aku harus pergi dulu. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Sumimasen," pamit wanita jingga itu dan ia ber-shunpo dengan begitu cepatnya.

_'Eh, kok cucu Urahara bisa melihat shinigami? Aku baru sadar ya?'_ pikir wanita jingga itu bingung.

Gadis kunoichi muda ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Mengobati lelaki salju itu telah menghabiskan setengah cakra miliknya. Ia pun meninggalkan kakek dan dua orang asing –terutama sang pasien– di ruangan tersebut.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon besar. Mata onyx lelaki itu mengamati orang-orang yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktivitas. Matanya terus mencari sesuatu diantara banyak orang di pesta penyambutannya. Akan tetapi sosok yang ia cari tak kunjung ia temukan. Ada perasaan kehilangan di hati kecilnya. Dengan segera lelaki _raven_ itu menepis hati kecilnya.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu segera bangkit dari tempat sandarannya berada. Membersihkan debu di celana miliknya, ia lalu berjalan kearah gadis berambut indigo. Gadis tersebut sedang kerepotan membawa kue yang begitu banyak. Tiba-tiba gadis indigo itu kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Kue yang dia bawa sudah bergoyang-goyang, seolah-olah siap terjun ke tanah.

Tap

Dengan sigap, laki-laki berambut _raven_ memegang pergelangan tangan gadis indigo dari belakang. Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Tapi karena tangan besar putih yang memegang tangan mungilnya yang putih, ia jadi tau siapa yang menolongnya.

"A-arigato Uchiha-san," ucap gadis indigo dengan gugupnya.

"_No problem_," jawab lelaki _raven_ yang dipanggil Uchiha itu."Hinata, setelah ini kau ada waktu?" tanyanya

"Eh?" gadis indigo itu malah menatap lelaki _raven_ bingung. Tapi sayang laki-laki _raven _itu hanya meninggalkan gadis indigo itu sendirian dan menghilang ditengah kerumunan pesta.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Aku menatap liontin berbentuk naga dengan kedua sayap yang seolah-olah sedang siap terbang penuh arti. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahku. Setelah lima menit lamanya menatap liontin naga, aku memutuskan untuk memakai kalung dengan liontin naga itu di leher jenjangku. Kemudian kutatap pantulan bayangan diriku dicermin –yang sedang terduduk.

"Shiro nii-chan," gumamku tanpa sadar.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu terekam di kepalaku. Waktu itu, aku sedang menangis di taman ketika melihat monster yang sangat aneh. Aku yang masih kecil itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa menangis. Untung saja aku bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut putih seperti salju.

Aku masih ingat ciri-ciri lelaki itu. Rambut putihnya tidak terlalu jabrik dan dibelah ke kanan sehingga poninya berada disebelah kiri yang hampir menutupi mata kirinya. Laki-laki itu memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan baju hijau yang berada didalamnya, memperlihatkan bahwa sosok laki-laki itu begitu tampan. Tanpa sadar wajahku memanas mengingat sosok kakak putih. Aku membiarkan rekaman memori masa lalu itu berputar.

"Anak kecil jangan berada disini," katanya datar.

Tiba-tiba ia menggendongku yang saat itu berumur lima tahun ke tempat yang lebih aman. Kedua lengan tangannya yang begitu besar menyelimuti tubuhku yang amat kecil. Begitu hangat dan nyaman. Entah kenapa perutku berasa ada kupu-kupu yang bertebangan. Debaran jantung terus berdetak dengan irama yang begitu cepat. Aku tidak tau dengan perasaan aneh itu. Ditambah lagi, tatapan yang memancarkan kelembutan darinya memacu kecepatan di jantungku.

"Sudah aman," katanya menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Perasaanku menjadi kecewa karena terlepas dari dekapan hangat kakak laki-laki berambut putih. Buliran air mata terjatuh begitu mudah. Ugh, kalau begini aku jadi terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang cengeng.

"Kau takut?" tanyanya dengan suara yang datar. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

Kakak laki-laki putih itu menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah aku akan menemanimu."

"Aligato, chilo nii-can."

Senyuman mengembang diwajah _chubby_-ku. Kakak lelaki putih itu juga tersenyum. Kami-sama, aku sangat menyukai senyuman kakak lelaki putih itu.

"Namamu siapa, dik?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Cakula," jawabku sembari membungkuk hormat. Saat itu bicaraku masih cadel.

Sudah lama aku dan kakak lelaki putih itu berjalan. Kakak itu membelikanku sebuah balon merah muda berbentuk hati. Aku terus memegang erat balon pemberian nii-chan.

Dugh

Aku tersandung batu. Otomatis balon pemberian nii-chan jadi lepas. Dengan segera aku menangis dengan kerasnya. Aku memegang lututku yang terluka.

Onii-chan yang berada di depanku berbalik dan kaget melihatku menangis. "Cakula," onii-chan langsung berjongkok dan meniup lututku yang sakit. Entah kenapa rasa sakit dilututku menghilang. Justru rasa geli yang kurasakan. Nii-chan yang melihatku tertawa kegelian tersenyum simpul. Muka chibi-ku menjadi terasa hangat.

"Karena balonmu terbang dan kau terjatuh, aku punya hadiah lagi untukmu, Cakula," katanya masih dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Aku malah menatap polos nii-chan.

Onii-chan membuka bungkusan merah di depan wajahku. Ada kalung perak berliontin naga dengan sayap yang siap untuk dikepakan.

"Cantik…" kataku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ini kalung naga. Kurasa sangat pantas untuk gadis kecil yang kuat ini," katanya sembari memakaikan kalung naga itu. Oh, nii-chan menganggapku sebagai gadis yang kuat. Semburat merah makin terlihat jelas di pipiku.

Entah kenapa, kalung naga itu kebesaran sampai ngegantung di perut.

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah pilih. Ini terlalu besar untuk Cakula," katanya dengan nada kecewa. Buru-buru aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa Chilo nii-chan. Kalau Cakula cuda becal paci kalung ini akan muat," kataku mantap membuat kakak lelaki putih itu tersenyum.

Semenjak itu, aku selalu membawa kalung ini dan meletakannya di saku celanaku atau di tasku. Kadang-kadang kupakai kalau sedang tidak ada misi. Dan benar saja, kalung naga yang dulu sampai ke perutku sekarang berada sedikit di atas dadaku. Mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya, akan selalu kupakai terus kalung pemberian Shiro nii-chan.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Aishiteru, Hinata," kata lelaki _raven_ menatap manic mata _lavender_ yang tengah membulat dengan sempurna.

"Ka-kau be-ber-bercanda kan, U-Uchiha?" tanyanya sedikit tergagap.

"Tidak," jawabnya jelas singkat dan padat, tapi sudah mewakili dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarakan gadis bermahkota indigo itu.

"Kau tau aku sudah…"

"Aku tau! Tapi aku benar-benar suka denganmu, Hinata!" potongnya membentak.

Mendengar bentakan dari laki-laki bermarga Uchiha, gadis beriris _lavender_ tanpa pupil menjadi ketakutan.

"Ba-bagaiman de-dengan Sa-kura?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Aku membenci gadis babi merah muda," jawab lelaki _raven_ enteng. Lelaki raven itu tidak tau bahwa perkataannya membuat gadis indigo ini kaget dan marah. Kenapa demikian? Jelas saja, perasaan tulus dari gadis bermahkota merah muda ini telah dicampakkan karena Sakura memberi separuh hatinya hanya untuk pemuda **brengsek** yang tidak tau diri. Namun, kalau gadis indigo itu marah, masalah ini tidak akan terselesaikan.

"Apa kau yakin membenci, Sakura-san?" Tanya gadis indigo dengan pancaran mata yang tegas sekaligus tajam kearah lelaki _raven_.

"Tentu," lelaki raven tak kalah tajam menatap mata tanpa pupil itu.

"Kau berbohong, Uchiha."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Jelas-jelas aku membencinya. Gadis babi merah muda itu benar-benar membuatku muak sekaligus jijik. Aku hanya menyukaimu yang sama sekali tidak tertarik oleh pesonaku, kecuali ninja bodoh itu."

"Aku tau kau sedang berbohong. Aku tau kau menyukaiku hanya karena kau berambisi memiliki keturunan yang hebat. Kalau darah Hyuga dan Uchiha bersatu, maka itu akan menciptakan keturunan yang hebat dan kuat. Makanya kau mengubur dalam-dalam dan menggantikan rasa cintamu kepada Sakura-san dengan sebuah rasa benci yang amat kuat dibandingkan dengan rasa cintamu. Tapi sedalam-dalamnya kau mengubur perasaan cintamu, cepat atau lambat hati kecilmulah yang akan mengalahkan rasa bencimu," jelasnya, "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau tentang hal ini."

_'Dia bisa tau semuanya,'_ batin lelaki raven itu kaget.

"Jangan menyesal bila Sakura-san sudah mempunyai kekasih di tempat kakeknya berada," gadis indigo itu menatap tajam lelaki bermarga Uchiha sebelum kemudian berlari melompati dahan-dahan di pohon.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Krek

Sebuah gesekan pintu mengagetkan lelaki berambut _silver_ yang sedang asyik menatap matahari terbit di balik jendela.

"Siapa?" Tanya lelaki itu datar.

"A-aku Sakura, cucu dari Urahara Kisuke," jawab Sakura gugup.

Lelaki berambut _silver_ itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia langsung mengalihkan pemandangan kembali ke arah matahari pagi. Mungkin menurutnya, fenomena matahari di pagi hari lebih indah dan menarik.

Gadis bersurai merah muda merasa dikacangin oleh lelaki yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya itu. Akhirnya ia pun membuka topic pembicaraan.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan guruku di Konoha, tapi kau jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan guruku. Kira-kira kau kelas berapa? Kelas 4 SD?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

Mendengar perkataan dari Sakura, empat siku-siku muncul di keningnya. Perkataan ini sungguh merupakan penghinaan bagi taichou divi 10 ini, menurutnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Pendek? Kelas 4 SD? Kau mau cari mati, heh?!" kata lelaki berambut _silver _dengan aura yang begitu tajam. Suhu yang ada diruangan itu sontak turun menjadi nol derajat celcius.

Sakura yang merasakan perubahan suhu dan juga aura gelap dari lelaki _silver_ itu hanya menelan ludah. _'Aku salah bicara,'_ batin Sakura ketakutan.

"Jangan kau pikir karena kau sudah menyembuhkanku, aku akan berbaik hati tidak menusuk pedang ini. Kau salah!" aura menusuk nan dingin semakin kuat. Lelaki berambut _silver_ itu siap mengambil pedang yang berada di belakang tubuhnya dan mendekatkan badannya ke Sakura. Sekarang peluang Sakura untuk lari sudah tidak ada. Toh tubuhnya sudah diampit sama badan mungil lelaki silver.

Getaran tubuh Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Sakura tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Dia hanya bertanya sesuai kenyataan, tapi kenapa lelaki ini begitu marah dengan kata _'Pendek'_ dan _'kelas 4 SD'_? Apa ada yang salah dengan dua kata tersebut?

"Wah-wah, mau kau apakan cucuku dengan pedang Hyorinmaru-mu itu, Hitsugaya-taichou?" suara berat lelaki paruh baya itu mengembalikan suasana yang tadinya seperti penjara es itu menjadi sedikit normal mendekati suhu kamar.

"Huft," Sakura mulai bernafas lega karena lelaki dipanggil Hitsugaya-taichou itu menjauh darinya. Ternyata Kami-sama masih sayang pada nyawa Sakura.

"Cih, kau ajarkan sopan santun ke cucumu yang tidak tau diri ini," katanya sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut.

"Emang tadi kau bicara apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya sang kakek.

"Aku hanya berbicara "Kau mirip sekali dengan guruku di Konoha. Tapi kau jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan guruku. Kira-kira kau kelas berapa? Kelas 4 SD?" itu aja Jii-chan. Eh, tiba-tiba dia marah begitu…" kata Sakura polos.

"Pantas aja dia marah, Sakura-chan," keluh sang kakek sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maksud Urahara jii-chan apa?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu. Mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi anak sekolah di SMA Karakura," Urahara segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu. Sebelum langkahnya menjauh Urahara memunculkan kepalanya sedikit di pintu. "Cepatlah bersiap-siap. Akan ada orang yang menjemputmu kesini."

"Ha-hai," jawab Sakura dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Inoue, apa kau tidak apa-apa masuk sekolah? Kamu baru sadar dari koma," Tanya seorang gadis berambut _raven_ khawatir.

"Daijoubu, Kuchiki-san. Aku sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Kau lupa kalau aku pemilik kekuatan Shun Shun Rika?" jawabny tersenyum, "Lagipula aku ingin bertemu adik angkatku," lanjutnya bergumam.

Kedua gadis tersebut terus berjalan melewati berbagai rumah yang beranekaragam bentuk, ukuran, warna dan luas rumah-rumah tersebut. Bukan hanya rumah saja yang mereka lewati. Ada juga orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol, mengantarkan surat, berjalan-jalan dengan anjing milik mereka, dan lain-lain yang berpapasan dengan kedua gadis remaja berbeda ukuran tubuh. Walaupun begitu, gadis-gadis remaja ini tetap asyik mengobrol. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko permen tradisional Jepang.

"Kalian berdua sudah datang. Tunggu sebentar. Sakura sedang bersiap-siap," kata laki-laki paruh baya bertopi belang-belang.

"Sakura-chan cepatlah! Mereka sudah tiba nih!" Teriak pria itu.

"Aku segera ke sana, jii-chan!" teriak seorang gadis dari dalam toko itu.

Sudah lima menit mereka menunggu. Gadis berambut merah jambu ini memakai seragam abu-abu dengan dalaman kemeja putih disertai pita merah dan kalung liontin naga yang menggantung ditengah-tengah pita merah yang indah. Rok pendek diatas lutut sepuluh centimeter berwarna abu-abu memperlihatkan kaki jenjang putih yang mulus tanpa ada bekas luka-luka ataupun cacat. Hm, sepertinya Sakura merawat baik tubuhnya.

"Gomen sudah menunggu lama," kata gadis merah jambu itu membungkukan badan.

"Dasar," sang kakek menjitak mahkota bunga musim semi dengan mulusnya. Sedangkan yang dijitak hanya meringis kesakitan dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya kesal

"Sekarang kau sudah besar ya, Cakula-chan," terdengar suara lembut seseorang.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Senyuman manis kembali terukir indah di wajah ayunya.

"Onee-chan…"

_To Be Continued_

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai sudah. Waduh-waduh kok jadi makin hancur aja ini fic. Apalagi gaya bahasa yang masih amatir sekali. Ah, jadi kayak tulisan anak SD aja. Typo juga yang masih berada dimana-mana. Gambaran suasanannya juga jelek. Benar-benar kau harus belajar lagi Rizumi no Sari-chan *komentar fic sendiri* #jedotin kepala frutasi

Bagi readers yang sudah memberi review, follow dan favorite fic Rizu. Rizu sangat berterimakasih sekali. Mohon maaf chapter 2 ini mengecewakan. Tapi Rizu sudah berusaha agar bikin fic HitsuSaku Rizu menjadi lebih baik dari chapter pertama.

Ok, Rizu akan membalas review readers.

**Moku-chan** : ya Rizu sudah panjangan sedikit nih. Gomennasai gak bisa panjang-panjang amet Moku-chan. Kalau masalah update secepat kilat Rizu minta maaf gak bisa update cepat-cepat. Banyak urasan yang harus Rizu kerjakan #sok sibuk #ditendang ke angkasa  
Hehehe sebenarnya karena kekosongan ide yang sering melanda Rizu untuk melanjutkan fic ini #dihajar readers  
Arigato sudah mau memberi review. Chapter 2 jangan lupa dibaca ya Moku-chan

**Namikaze Eva Iji** : Gomennasai Rizu kelamaan update gomennasai gomennasai gomennasai #bungkuk badan berkali-kali  
Tapi Rizu sudah update chap 2. Tolong dibaca ya Namikaze-san

**Mikyo** : Arigato gozaimasu Mikyo-san. Rizu senang dengan punjian dan dukungan Mikyo-san. Dan arigato sudah memberi review. Rizu sudah update nih chapter 2. Kalau tidak keberatan Mikyo baca chapter 2 ya

**Natsukawa Shiro-chan** : Arigato sudah member review Shiro-chan. Sudah update nih chapter 2. Jangan lupa dibaca ya

**Serra Fyiena : **Arigato sudah mau review dan membaca fic ini. gomennasai karena keterlambatan Rizu meng-update.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang gadis kecil cherry blossom tengah berlari dengan riangnnya.

"Onee-chan cepat kejar Cakula." teriak gadis kecil itu terus berlari.

Sedangkan perampuan berambut senja yang sepertinya usianya jauh lebih tua dari gadis itu berlari dengan nafas yang memburu. "Cakula berhenti. Aku sudah tidak kuat berlari." katanya menghentikan larinya. Gadis kecil bunga khas Jepang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ayo, Hime nee-chan! Jangan lambat gitu. Kacian tau Okaa-chan, Otou-chan, dan Cola nii-chan cuda menunggu kita tau" teriaknya –lagi.

"Aku juga butuh bernafas tau." gerutu perempuan itu.

"Huh, dacal lemah." ejek Cakula sembari mengembungkan pipi chubby-Nya.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman. Akhirnya kedua orang itu sampai di tempat tujuannya. Mereka berdua di sambut hangat oleh orang-orang yang tengah menggelar tingkat di pinggir pohon sakura yang belum mekar yang depannya terdapat kolam air mancur. Mereka tertawa bahagia dan bercanda ria. Sekilas orang-orang yang melihat mereka mungkin berfikir kalau mereka keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Oh, ayolah sepasang suami-istri yang begitu hangat di temani oleh ketiga anak kecil. Pertama seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMP, kedua gadis senja yang umurnya berusia delapan tahun dan terakhir gadis cherry blossom yang usianya lima tahun. Walaupun laki-laki berambut coklat dan gadis berambut senja itu bukan keluarga dari suami-istri Haruno, tetapi mereka berdua sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto dan Bleach by Tite Kubo****.**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, typo (masih ada dimana2), gaya bahasa yang masih amatir, dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Genre (s) : General, Romance, Friendship and Adventure****.**

**Pairing : Hitsugaya x Sakura**

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

.

.

.

Ketiga gadis itu terus berjalan sembari menjelaskan tentang Sakura yang (dulu sempat) tinggal di Karakura. Tidak peduli kalau salah satu seorang menabrak seseorang tanpa minta maaf atau orang melihat mereka aneh (gila) karena salah satu mereka bertingkah konyol. Dasar perempuan kalau sudah asik ngobrol pasti lupa keadaan sekitar. Hey, apa mereka tidak malu berbuat seperti itu? Saya harap mereka sadar sendiri.

"Jadi kalian sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Tidak aku sangka kalau Inoue dan Urahara ehm maksudku Urahara Sakura sudah mengenal sejak kecil." kata gadis mungil berambut raven.

"Hm, begitulah Kuchiki-san. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Cakula-chan itu…" perkataanya terpotong karena mendapatkan death-glare dari gadis cherry blossom. "Ehm, maksudku Sakura-chan itu pulang ke Karakura. Kau tau betapa senangnya aku melihatmu tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik seperti ini" lanjut gadis berambut senja itu ceria.

"Hehehe surprise yang bagus kan Onee-chan?" nyengir Sakura. "Aku tidak sabaran bertemu dengan dia. Sudah sepuluh tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku harap bisa sekelas dengannya."

Mereka terus berjalan sepanjang koridor sekolah Karakura Hight School menuju keruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah sampai kedepan ruang yang tertulis "Kepala Sekolah" di sebuah kayu yang tergantung di samping atas ruangan itu.

Inoue dan Kuchiki berpamitan untuk pergi ke kelas mereka kepada Sakura. Awalnya Inoue menawarkan diri untuk menemani Sakura. Tapi sayang tolak halus Sakura dengan alasan ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dengan berat hati Inoue mengiyakan saja dan menerima ajakan Kuchiki untuk ke kelas. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata turquoise mengamati mereka sejak tadi.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Hitsugaya POV

Jangan gila dong! Ini masih pagi! Kurang-kuranginlah. Tapi gadis merah jambu sudah merusak suasana dengan perkataan **yang tidak mengenakan. **Lagian siapa yang mau punya tinggi badan 133 centimeter? Namanya sudah takdir mau gimana lagi.

Tapi gadis itu mengingatkanku pada anak kecil yang pernah kutemui sepuluh tahun. Waktu itu aku masih belum menjabat taichou divisi 10. Masih seorang shinigami. Iris emerald dan perkataan cadelnya itu membuatku menjadi es yang mencair. Kalau tidak salah aku memberikan kalung dengan liontin naga kepada anak kecil itu.

Awalnya ingin ku kasih ke Momo nee-san. Tetapi dia menolak kalung pemberianku. Karena sayang untuk dibuang. Jadi ku berikan saja ke anak kecil itu. Tidak aku sangka kalung yang hendak dibuang itu masih disimpan sama dia. Dasar gadis bodoh.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Flashback

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang tidak terlalu jabrik dan poninya ia belah ke kanan. Sedang mondar-mandir di koridor rumah Jepang Kuno yang cukup luas itu. Tinggi laki-laki itu tergolong pendek untuk seumurannya. Malah terkesan anak kecil.

Sepertinya laki-laki putih itu sedang memegang bungkusan merah erat. Seolah-olah bungkusan mereh itu akan jatuh dari tangannya. Mata turquoise menatap penuh arti, harapan dan berbagai emosi yang terpancar. Tapi wajahnya masih dingin.

"Hey pendek jangan menghalangi jalan." ucap seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar sepertinya mengejek laki-laki yang tadi sedang mondar-mandir.

Sedangkan yang diejeknya menatap tajam ke pria bertubuh tinggi besar. Tidak peduli kalau lawannya itu memiliki tubuh sepuluh kali lipat darinya.

"Cih, berani menatapku seperti itu. Berani juga nyalimu bocah." ejek laki-laki mengangkat tubuh kecil laki-laki putih yang jelas lebih kecil darinya. Ck, pengecut!

"Hentikan!" teriak seorang gadis yang sepertinya menghentikan pertarungan yang segera di mulai. Pria berbadan tinggi besar menggertakan giginya dan sunpo menjauhi laki-laki putih itu.

"Shiro-chan daijoubu?" Tanya gadis bercepol itu khawatir. Sedangkan yang ditanya tidak merespon. Gemas karena tidak ada respon dari anak –yang dianggap adiknya. Gadis itu menyamakan tingginya dengan laki-laki putih itu…

Tak

Sentilan halus mendarat di kepala laki-laki putih itu.

"Momo-nee" protesnya sembari memegang jidatnya yang disentil tadi.

"Baru saja menjadi shinigami Shiro-chan sudah berani jadi jagoan rupanya," kata gadis yang di panggil Momo itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Shiro-chan kau punya tugas dari Aizen taichou untuk membersihkan hollow di dunia manusia. Shinigami dari divisi 13 dan divisi 10 sedang kesulitan dan memerlukan bantuan kita." lanjutnya.

Sebelum laki-laki dipanggil Shiro-chan itu bilang "hai". Dia berniat untuk memberikan bungkusan merah yang ia sembunyikan di balik kimono hitamnya. Tapi niatnya terhenti karena menyadari liontin perak salju yang tergantung di leher jenjang Hinamori Momo.

"Hai"

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Disebuah taman yang sangat indah dan yaman ini tengah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang berkencan, anak-anak bermain, dan keluarga yang sedang mengadakan piknik seperti yang sekarang sedang saya bahas ini.

Sebuah keluarga kecil dan gadis yang rambutnya dan namanya sama dengan bunga khas Jepang sedang mengejar laki-laki berambut coklat yang sepertinya anak SMP dan satu-satunya anak tertua dari keluarga kecil itu sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Cola nii-chan kembalikan onigi Cakula" teriak gadis kecil yang di panggil Cakula –Sakura.

"Tangkap aku anak cadel" laki-laki tidak berhenti malah mengejek gadis kecil manis ini.

"Huweeeeee cola nii-chan jaat" Sakura chibi menangis.

Seorang wanita paruh baya cantik berambut pirang itu menghampiri anaknya yang sedang menangis. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil anaknya yang penuh kehangatan. Kedua anak berbeda gender dan umur melihat kejadian itu terlihat sedikit iri.

Lelaki paruh bayah berambut merah muda kusam berbentuk bunga sakura dan cambang yang menyatu dengan sudut kumis itu menyadari bahwa kedua teman anaknya itu memandang iri adegan tadi. Dengan segera ia peluk gadis kecil berambut jingga yang berada di depannya dengan hangat.

"Anggaplah kami sebagai keluargamu juga Hime-chan" kata Kizashi Haruno –ayah dari Sakura.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum bak matahari kepada Kizashi. Mata biru Kizashi melihat senyum itu merasa senang karena gadis kecil senja ini tidak iri kepada anaknya lagi.

Wanita paruh baya berambut pirang itu juga memberi kode kepada anak laki-laki yang paling tua itu untuk menghampirinya. Mengerti maksud kode wanita itu laki-laki itu dengan cerianya memeluk wanita paruh baya berambut pirang sebahu dengan bang tunggal yang jatuh didepan wajahnya.

"Arigato Mebuki ba-san" katanya terharu.

"Cakula cenang mempunyai keluaga nyaman!" kata Sakura lantang.

Yang lain yang melihat ucapan lantang Sakura ketawa bahagia. Entah apa yang lucu dari ucapan gadis berumur lima tahun yang masih cadel ini. Mungkin karena kebahagiaan yang sedang menyelimuti mereka kah? Saya tidak tau soal itu. Yang saya tau momen kebahagiaan ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

DUUUAAAAAAARRRR

Terdengar sebuah ledakan yang begitu besar. Kizashi yang mengetahui bahwa akan ada kejadian buruk itu memerintahkan Mebuki untuk membawa anak-anak. Mebuki hanya menurut saja. Ia menggendong Orihime –nama gadis jingga itu dan Sora –kakak Orihime menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Sedangkan Kizashi sepertinya sedang siap bertarung.

"Cakula gak mau tinggalin otou-chan" rengek Sakura memberontak dalam gendongan Sora.

"Tidak bisa!" bentak Sora sukses membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Cola nii-chan tulunin Cakula" mohon memelas Sakura dan langsung diturutin oleh Sora –karena tatapan memelas Sakura yang mematikan.

Sedangkan Orihime yang digendong bergetar ketakutan. "Sebaiknya kita harus balik ke rumah. Di taman kurang aman." perintah Mebuki kepada Sora.

'Aku yakin ledakan itu berasal dari hollow. Karena orang-orang disini tidak mendengar geraman hollow itu. Jadi mereka biasa aja. Usahakan aku tidak akan terlihat mencolok dengan kejadian tadi. Aku harap Hizashi dan Tou-san bisa menangani mereka. Baiklah tugasku disini cuman mengamankan mereka saja.' pikir Mebuki.

Saat mereka sedang berlari. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Sakura terdorong oleh orang-orang dewasa yang lewat. Untuk ukuran tubuh yang mungil membuat Sakura sulit berjalan. Yang dipikirannya hanyalah menemui ayahnya saja tanpa tau bahaya yang akan terjadi oleh dirinya.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Hitsugaya POV

Menyebalkan sekali masa aku tidak ikut dalam perang melawan hollow. Justru ditugaskan untuk membaur dengan penduduk Karakura. Dengan alasan agar musuh tidak tau. Tidak hanya aku aja yang ditugaskan seperti ini. Ada Matsumoto yang jadi patnerku dan ke lima shinigami lainnya juga disuruh membaur dengan penduduk sini.

Tapi sayang Matsumoto itu menghilang ditelan angin waktu mulai berjalan dari rumah Urahara. Kadang aku heran sama diriku sendiri kenapa mau aja punya patner genit dan tukang mabuk seperti dia? Sudah dua kali aku bernasib sial. Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang tidak dating kepadaku. Makanya aku jadi sial begini.

Menelusuri jalan kota Karakura yang begitu ramai dan padat. Jadi begini dunia manusia. Aku sempat terpana dengan suasana dunia manusia yang berbeda dengan Soul Society. Aku juga cukup nyaman karena disini banyak anak gadis yang menggumi sosok –gigai ku. Tidak seperti di Soul Society selalu dipandang remeh dan anak kecil. Huh, kalau aku sudah menjabat jadi taichou tak akan kubiarkan mereka memandang rendah diriku lagi.

Langkahku terhenti. Aku bisa merasakan ada reatsu hollow disekitar sini. Bingo ternyata benar ada hollow di taman kota Karakura. Rasanya aku ingin membantu shinigami-shinigami yang sedang bertarung. Karena tidak ada perintah untuk melakukan hal bodoh maka ku urungkan niatku.

"Hiks otou-chan tolong? Cakula takut ada motel menakutkan. Tou-chan huweeeee" suara tangis anak kecil menghentikan langkahku untuk menjauh ke taman itu. Mata turquoise menelurusi taman untuk melihat dimana keberadaan gadis kecil itu.

"Sakura cepat pergi nak!" teriak pria paruh baya berambut model bunga sakura sedang menyuruh anaknya.

"Tou-chan hiks Cakula takut huhuhu. Tou-chan! Tou-chan mana huhuhu?" tangis anak kecil tadi terdengar.

Mata birunya itu menatap turquoise itu berkata tolong bawa anakku ke tempat yang aman. Ku tangkap anak kecil –yang suara terdengar tadi berambut merah muda tengah berjalan sambil menangis. Ck, anak bodoh.

"Anak kecil jangan berada disini," kataku datar.

Segera kugendong tubuh mungil anak kecil yang dipanggil Sakura ke tempat yang aman sesuai permintaan pria tadi. Pria berambut bunga sakura itu tersenyum simpul terhadapku. Sayangnya aku hanya memandang dingin pria yang merupakan ayah anak ini.

'Hey, bukannya pria tadi itu shinigami? Dia sadar ya kalau aku juga shinigami?' Pikirku.

Kupandang lembut mata emerald anak kecil ini lembut. Mungkin ini akan menghancurkan repurtasiku sebagai pangeran es. Tapi masa iya aku harus bersikap dingin kepada anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan habis melihat hollow. Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan hal itu.

Hm, sekarang aku harus berfikir akan membawa anak ini kemana? Ke kantor polisi? Tidak mungkin. Ketempat penitipan anak? Lebih mustihil lagi. Kalau gitu jalan satu-satunya ke toko Urahara. Mungkin aja orang itu tau anak ini. Dia kan tau segalanya tentang kota ini.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Sudah aman." kataku melembut. Setidaknya ke toko permen ini akan lebih aman. Tapi tokoh ini kosong tidak ada orang sedikitpun. Pada ke mana orang-orang di toko ini? Ah, biarlah yang penting gadis ini tidak jadi santapan makan siang hollow. Paling-paling orang rumah juga pulang.

Aku menurunkan gedonganku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja anak kecil ini menangis. Waduh gawat kalau dia menangis. Entar orang-orang lewat aku habis menculik anak kecil. Aku berusaha untuk tidak panic. Tenang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tenang tenang, batinku berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau takut?" tanyaku datar. Huft, untung aja anak ini gak sadar kalau tadi aku –sempat panic.

Dia hanya mengangguk lemah.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Kalau begini merepotkan sekali. Dan lagi aku tidak menjalankan misi dengan baik. Baiklah siap-siap kau di marahin sama Momo-nee.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu," akhirnya aku menyetujui permintaan anak kecil ini.

"Aligato chilo nii-can."

Gadis itu tersenyum sangat lucu. Lihat aja pipinya yang chubby membuat kesan lucu seperti boneka. Dan lagi perkataannya yang cadel itu. Tanpa sadar aku juga membalas senyuman anak ini.

"Namamu siapa, dik?" tanyaku lembut. Hm, mungkin untuk saat ini aja aku melepaskan topeng pangeran es dan kembali kepada diriku.

"Cakula," anak itu membungkukan badannya sopan. Hahaha aku melihatnya geli sendiri. Lagian aku juga sudah tau namanya. Kenapa aku bertanya lagi?

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Sudah lama aku dan Sakura –nama anak itu. Di tengah jalan aku membelikan dia balon berwarna merah muda berbentuk hati. Seperti dugaanku tadi. Pasti Sakura ingin sekali balon merah muda itu. Dari pancaran polos emerald aja sudah ke baca banget. Makanya sekarang ia pengang dengan begitu erat. Hahaha ternyata anak kecil lucu banget ya.

Dugh

Suara bunyi orang terjatuh. Dan yang bikin aku bingung karena Sakura tidak disampingku lagi. Hey, kemana anak itu pergi.

"Huweeeeee atit huhuhu," ini suara tangis Sakura. Astaga bodohnya aku meninggalkannya.

Tanpa pikir lagi aku membalikan badan untuk memastikan. Otomatis aku kaget luar biasa melihat Sakura memegangin lututnya yang terluka.

"Cakula," panggilku sedikit panic. Aku langsung berjongkok dan meniup lutut Sakura yang terluka. Mungkin ini tindakan bodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Tapi ayolah aku sedang panic pasti jalan pikirannya pendek.

"Hihihi" cekikikan kecil meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura. Dasar aneh. Bukannya dia terluka? Tapi kenapa dia malah tertawa? Ah, biarlah daripada dia menangis. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum simpul melihat tawanya yang lucu.

Saat itu aku jadi teringat bungkusan merah yang tadi ingin kuberikan ke Momo-nee. Ya, daripada dibuang mending di kasih ke Sakura aja. Toh akan lebih pantas untuk gadis aneh ini.

"Karena balonmu terbang dan kau terjatuh. Aku punya hadiah lagi untukmu, Cakula" kataku masih dengan nada lembut. Tapi Sakura malah menatapku polos, ckckck.

Mungkin dia bingung dengan bungkusan merah ini. Tanpa ragu aku membuka bungkusan merah itu dengan hati-hati. Di dalam bungkusan merah itu terdapat sebuah kotak yang berisikan kalung perak yang berliontin naga dengan sayap tiga yang siap untuk dikepakan.

"Cantik." ucapnya kagum dengan mata emerald yang berbinar dengan indah. Ck, dasar anak kecil polos.

"Ini kalung naga. Kurasa sangat pantas untuk gadis kecil yang kuat ini," aku memakaikan kalung naga itu ke leher gadis kecil itu. Ternyata kalung naga itu kebesaran buat dia. Liontin yang seharusnya tergantung di dadanya justru malah tergantung di perut. Dibandingkan kalung ini lebih tepatnya mendali.

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah pilih. Ini terlalu besar untuk Cakula" kataku berpura-pura kecewa –kalau kalung itu kubeli khusus untuk Sakura. Gensi kalau aku bilang kalau kalung ini lebih baik di kasihkan ke Sakura daripada di buang.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat. Apa maksud dari anak ini? Jangan-jangan dia berfikir kalau aku beneran kecewa karena salah beli kalung. Ck, dasar anak polos bodoh.

"Tidak apa-apa Chilo nii-chan. Kalau Cakula cudah becal kalung ini akan muat" katanya mantap. Biarlah yang penting dia suka. Toh cocok juga buat Sakura. Aku tersenyum sebagai jawaban perkataannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura jalan-jalan ke taman. Mungkin aja hollow itu sudah di musnahkan. Kalau belum mau gak mau biar aku yang turun tangan. Gitu aja repot.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Sesampai aku di taman kota bersama Sakura yang sedang kutuntun. Muncul seorang pria paruh baya berambut bunga sakura merah mudah kusam tengah berlari kea rah kami. Pria itu mengucapkan terima kasih karena seharian ini aku sudah menemani anaknya. Dia juga berkata kalau dia bilang ke Momo-nee bahwa aku tidak menjalankan dengan baik misi yang diberikannya dengan alasan harus melindungi anaknya.

Baguslah aku tidak akan mendengar ceramahan panjang dan omelan Momo-nee hari ini. Dengan begini aku bisa balik ke Soul Society dengan tenang. Walaupun aku merasa bahwa menjaga anak ini sungguh merepotkan dan harus membuka topeng pangeran es sepanjang hari.

Flashback end

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Normal POV

Suasana dalam suatu ruangan kelas ramai bak pasar. Banyak siswa yang sedang bermain sepak bola menggunakan tempat spidol yang bentuknya bulat seperti gelas plastic berwarna hijau. Mereka benar-benar asyik sekali bermain tanpa khawatir benda rusak akibat ulah mereka.

"Harada hentikan! Kalau benda itu rusak gimana?!" bentak seorang gadis yang merupakan ketua kelas itu.

Prak

Baru aja di peringatkan benda bulat seperti gelas itu telah pecah akibat tendangan laki-laki berambut hitam pekat itu. Mengetahui benda itu sudah rusak memperingati teman-temannya berhenti karena merasakan hawa pembunuh dari seseorang.

"Kalian." suara menakutkan dan tatapan membunuh ditujukan kepada laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Sedangkan yang ditatapnya berusaha memasang tampang dingin seolah-olah tidak mempan. Padahal batinnya sudah ketakutan.

'Ara, Asami no Akuma sudah keluar nih. Gawat bencana datang,' batin siswa yang main bola tadi.

Tatapan tajam dan wajah keras dari gadis berambut hijau daun itu melunak. "Ketua kelas tolong tangani anak-anak cowok. Mereka bandel banget" ucapan gadis itu terdengar polos.

Gadis manis berambut hijau daun ikal panjang yang dikuncir dua. Kedua bola mata aquamarine yang indah itu memandang langit. Wajahnya yang polos dan pipi yang chubby membuat kesan kekanakan pada gadis itu. Walaupun begitu kalau marah membuat orang disekitarnya bertekuk lutut ataupun ketakutan. Makannya dia dijulukin "Asami no Akuma"

Setelah anak siswa membereskan kelas. Mereka duduk rapih karena wali kelas mereka sudah datang. Akan tetapi, wali kelas itu dating tidak sendirian. Diikuti oleh gadis merah muda yang memakai seragam Karakura Hight School.

"Ohayou minna," sapa wali kelas itu.

"Ohayou mo sensei" jawab murid serempak.

"Sensei, tadi Harada dan kawan-kawannya sudah merusak tempat spidol." ketua kelas itu mengadu.

"Souka?" wali kelas itu hanya menggeleng-geleng. Kenakalan kelas 10-4 sudah terkenal di Karakura Hight School. Malah yang paling terparah. Kasihan sekali sensei yang cantik dan bertubuh seksi ini harus menangani kelas terburuk yang pernah ada di sekolah ini. Hm, termasuk tokoh utama kita ini.

"Baiklah. Sensei akan memberitahukan bahwa ada siswi baru yang akan memasuki kelas ini. Dia pindahan dari desa Konoha. Urahara perkenalkan dirimu" kata guru itu mempersilahkan gadis merah muda ini.

"Hajimemashita atashi no namae wa Urahara Sakura desu, yoroshiku minna" Sakura membungkuk hormat kepada teman-teman barunya.

"Baiklah Urahara kau akan duduk di sebelah Nishihara. Nishihara-san tolong angkat tanganmu." panggil wali kelas

Gadis yang tengah asik memandang langit biru itu harus terganggu karena panggilan dari wali kelas. Mau tidak mau gadis berambut hijau daun harus mengangkat tangannya.

"Hai," jawabnya masih memandang kearah jendela.

Sakura yang melihat gadis yang tengah mengangkat tangannya tersenyum simpul 'Akhirnya aku satu kelas juga dengannya'

Sakura berjalan menuju gadis berambut hijau daun yang mencolok. Hm, gimana ya mengingat murid lainnya mempunyai warna rambut yang standar tidak berwarna hijau memungkinkan Sakura gampang mengenali gadis yang berusan tunjuk tangan bukan?

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa Nishihara Asami" kata Sakura berhasil membuat gadis –yang dipanggil Asami itu menoleh kearahnya.

Mata aquamarine miliknya membulat dan mengukir senyum ke sahabat kecilnya Haruno Sakura.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Seorang laki-laki berambut mirip pantat ayam itu menatap malas layar heandphone miliknya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pamannya meminta untuk tinggal di Karakura. Baru saja dia ditinggalkan oleh gadis yang namanya mirip bunga khas Jepang semalam saja sudah dapat e-mail dari pamannya di Karakura. Apakah dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihaknya? Oh, ayolah lelaki remaja Uchiha itu kan butuh **kebebasan** dari gadis **sampah ** itu.

Dan lagi kemarin ia mendapatkan tolakan serta sindiran dari gadis yang selama ini ia puja-puja. Dia benar-benar iri dengan sahabatnya yang bodoh itu bisa memikat hati dari putri sulung Hyuga. Rencanannya untuk membangun clan Uchiha yang terkuat harus hilang menjadi abu. Sungguh menyebalkan bukan?

_**Bulan akhir Juni paman akan pergi Amerika karena urusan perusaha. Paman ingin kamu menjaga adik kembarmu. Paman takut kalau mereka jadi nakal kalau tidak diawasi.  
Lagian perang sudah selesai kan? Balasan untuk clan Uchiha sudah tidak berlaku lagi.  
Tidak gunanya untuk berada di dunia shinobi bodoh itu  
Paman tidak menerima penolakan  
Paman akan menjemputmu dari Konoha untuk memastikan kau beneran datang ke Karakura**_

_**From : Uchiha Reita**_

"Sekarang masih bulan Januari. Kalau gitu masih banyak waktu untukku tidak ketemu dia. Baiklah aku akan memanfaatkan waktuku untuk membuat rancangan balas dendam kepada wanita 'jalang' itu. Gara-gara dia Hinata jadi membenciku." seringai iblis sang Uchiha

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Sakura tengah berjalan dikoridor dengan tumpukan buku biologi yang ia bawa. Sang ketua kelas 10-4 menyuruhnya untuk membawa buku-buku tersebut. Awalnya ia menolak tapi karena mendapatkan bentakan dari ketua kelas mau gak mau harus dijalankan. Sedangkan sahabatnya Asami sedang asik tidur. Hari pertama sekolah yang kurang baik.

"Itu ketua kelas mikir gak sih. Aku kan murid baru mana mungkin hapal letak sudut sekolah ini. Udah waktu istirahat yang seharusnya dia menemaniku untuk berkeliling sekolah malah gak mau. Terus Asami hilang entah kemana? Ah, semuanya sama saja" gerutunya.

"Ruang guru dimana ya? Ugh, berat banget bawa buku cetak ini"

Sakura terus berjalan menelusuri koridor yang sepi. Wajar saja ini kan sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Dia terus naik turun tangga untuk mencari ruang guru. Tapi percuma saja gedung sekolah ini tidak sempit. Melainkan luas banget bak istana. Meminta kepada Onee-chan-Nya juga percuma. Toh ini waktu belajar bukan istirahat. Dewi fortuna sedang tidak ada dihari pertama ia sekolah.

Rasa lelah menghampirinya dan membuatnya untuk berisrtirahat di bangku dekat taman belakang gedung sekolah Karakura Hight School. Tidak akan ketahuan karena di taman ini tidak ada jendela yang bisa mengintip kebolosan dia terhadap mata pelajaran sekarang –mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu mengingat dia tidak tau letak ruang guru dan menghabiskan waktu 30 menit lebih untuk berkeliling.

Saat sedang asik menikmati angin lembut yang menbelai tubuhnya dan menggoyangkan rambut merah muda sebahu. Dia melihat bayangan orang di pohon besar yang sepertinya dia mengenalinya. Rasa penasaran yang amat kuat itu membuat Sakura beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan buku-buku yang ia letakan di bangku tersebut.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Asami POV

Sakura kemana ya? Sebentar lagi pelajaran matematika dan ia belum juga dating. Untung saja pelajaran sejarah gurunya tidak ada. Aku tidak menyalahkan Sakura karena dia lama untuk kembali. Mengingat ketua kelas bodoh yang egois itu menyuruh Sakura untuk membawa buku cetak biologi keruangan guru. Hey, dia tidak tau kalau Sakura itu murid baru? Atau emang bodoh? Dasar ketua kelas pemalas. Bisanya cumin menyuruh orang. Mengerjakan pekerjaan sebagi ketua kelas aja gak becus. Hah, bagaimana kelas 10-4 ini jadi buruk? Pinter acting lagi di depan sensei. Hm, semoga aja pelajaran matematika gurunya tidak ada. Aku tidak mau Sakura kena hukuman di hari pertama sekolah.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Sakura POV

"Siapa disana?" Tanyaku waspada.

"Kuso!" suara laki-laki yang berada di balik pohon besar itu. Perasaan aku pernah mendengar suatu tempat. Tapi aku gak ingat dimana?

Rasa penasaran yang terus menerus menggelitikku ini memenangkan sebuah pertarungan yang terjadi didalam kepalaku ini. Pertarungan antara insting ninjaku dan rasa penasaran. Itulah yang kumaksud.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Normal POV

Gadis cherry blossom ini terus melangkah kaki jenjang nan mulus itu dengan hati-hati. Tangan kanannya ia sengaja turunkan ke bawah. Dibalik lengan panjang abu-abu muncul sebuah kunai yang sekarang ia pengang dengan pose bertarung. Insting kunoichi miliknya masih ada ternyata.

Saat sampai dipohon tersebut ia bersiap-siap melemparkan kunai kea rah balik pohon.

Suara gesekan kunai dan pedang terdengar. Ck, ternyata orang itu bisa menangkis lemparannya. Itu berarti orang itu adalah orang berbahaya. Tanpa berfikir lagi Sakura sunpo ke balik pohon tersebut.

Ia menurunkan tangan kanannya sekali lagi untuk mengambil kunai di lengan abu-abu itu. Hendak ia melemparkan kunai kea rah lawannya justru ia urungkan. Laki-laki model rambut melawan gravitasi berambut putih yang sedang memegang bahu kirinya yang ia tahu itu baru saja ia obati. Perban dibahu kirinya itu sudah sobek tak karuan bentuknya. Sakura memasukan kunai ke dalam lengan abu-abunya. Dan mengambil tindakan yang semana dilakukan medic-nin

"Jangan bergerak." hendak Sakura meletakan kedua telapak tangan ke bahu kiri laki-laki itu. tapi segera di tepis oleh tangan kanan lelaki itu kasar. Membuat Sakura syok berat

"Aku gak butuh bantuanmu." ucapnya dingin dan sunpo meninggalkan Sakura yang masih syok.

Bagi medic-nin sepertinya. Ditolak untuk menyembuhkannya adalah hal paling menyakitkan. Bukan kah tadi Sakura berniat menolongnya. Dia tidak berbuat salah kan? Tapi mengapa?

Deg

Bunyi detakan jantung yang membuat lubang dihatinya menganga. Ia memegangin kalung perak naga itu begitu erat. Seolah-olah kalung itu penenang hatinya selama ini. Seolah-olah kalung itu teman untuk sandaran. Yang terpenting hanya kalung naga pemberian 'kakak putih' itu yang bisa membuat lubang hati itu untuk menutup. Ia harus kuat menerima kenyataan pahit yang di berikan Kami-sama.

Bukankah di balik rasa pahit terdapat rasa manis? Bukankah di balik kesedihan ada kesenangan? Bukankah di balik keterpurukan ada jalan? Bukankah di balik air mata terdapat kebahagiaan? Semua pertanyaan itu jawabannya adalah "Iya".

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Akhirnya hari pertama di sekolah yang tak begitu menyenangkan itu berakhir. Sakura pulang bersama sahabat kecilnya Asami Nishihara. Walaupun katanya lima tahun lalu Asami pindah ke Negara Indonesia karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang membuka cabang di Indonesia.

Selama perjalanan Asami menceritakan semua kenangannya di Indonesia. Mulai dari tarian dan alat musik daerahnya, kesenian tradsional, pemandang pantai Bali, dan yang bikin Sakura tertarik masakan Indonesia yang terbuat dari rempah-rempah yang cara masaknya sangat tradisional menggunakan codet. Katanya codet itu berfungsi untuk bikin sambal. Sakura hanya menanggapi perkataan Asami. "Apakah masakan yang masakan yang bernama samaba itu enak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bukan 'samaba' Saku-chan. Tetapi 'sambal'. Tentu saja enak. Rasa pedas dan rasa rempah-rempahnya begitu terasa di mulut. Tetapi cara buatnya cukup melelahkan. Karena menggunakan tenaga." kata Asami terkikik.

"Ah, apalah itu. sulit mengejanya," Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya. "Ya, aku jadi ingin memakannya. Kapan-kapan kau mau membuatkanku juga ya, Ami-chan" lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kubukin ketoprak atau gado-gado? Cara masaknya juga menggunakan codet. Menurutmu mana yang ingin kau pilih? Tengang dua-duanya enak kok" kata Asami.

"Hm, gado-gado aja. Hehehe ejaannya gampang untuk aku ucapkan. Janji ya?" kata Sakura sembari mengulurkan kelingkingnya ke sahabat kecilnya.

"Janji" Asami menerima uluran kelingking sahabatnya itu.

"Terus apa lagi yang menarik tentang Indonesia?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hm aku belajar bela diri khas Indonesia yang bernama pencak silat. Sungguh melelahkan dibandingkan Karate. Aku aja masih sabuk. Itupun cumin bisa mematahkan besi, genteng, tembok, dan lain-lain. Hahaha ketawaan masih belum ada apa-apanya" jawab Asami terlihat malu.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Asami itu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Bisa mematahkan besi dengan orang yang masih sabuk putih itu mustahil. Kecuali bela diri khas Indonesia itu tergolong kuat atau setara dengan shinobi.

"Hontou ni? Emang beladiri penca sira itu kuat?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hehehe tidak juga. Tergantung aliran yang di pelajari. Kan setiap bela diri pencak silat punya perguruan dan alirannya masing-masing. Latihan juga yang sama dengan karate dan ninja kok. Hanya yang membedakan asal negeranya aja. Semua bela diri itu sama aja. Gak ada yang paling kuat kok. Itu bukan 'penca sira' tapi 'pencak silat' " jawab Asami cengengesan.

Sebenarnya Asami tidak tau apa tingkatan kekuatan bela diri pencak silat. Itupun yang ia ketahui hanya seperempatnya saja. Emang apa dengan masalah sabuk yang ia pegang sekarang? Bagi pelatih Asami sabuk hanya properti saja. Yang membuktikan orang itu bisa pencak silat dari kemampuannya. Itu sudah terbukti dari Asami yang waktu SMP sudah mengikuti pertandingan kejuaraan. Malah pernah ke tingkat nasional. Itupun dia juara pertama.

Bagi Asami yang dari kecil sudah dilatih oleh ayahnya berlatih pencak silat. Dan latihan sebagian shinobi dari ibunya yang berasal dari Sunagakure. Jadi gak heran kan diusia yang masih muda Asami jadi kuat? Hehehe sepertinya kita harus berhati-hati dengan kedua sahabat sejoli ini.

"Sabuk atau tingkatan sebagai shinobi itu hanya properti dan pengharagaan seseorang aja yang harus dibanggakan. Tapi itu semua percuma. Apa gunanya kalau orang itu masih belum apa-apa. Itu sama aja dia berada di level paling terendah" gumam Asami yang terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Yang terpenting kemampuan seseorang yang mampu melebihi dari orang lain. Asalkan orang itu punya keinginan untuk bisa menjadi kuat demi orang yang ia lindungi" kata Asami lantang. Aquamarine itu terlihat tegas menatap langit. Muka Asami yang kekanakan itu terlihat tegang sekarang. Menunjukan bahwa perkataan Asami bukan bualan belaka

Sakura memandangi sahabatnya dari bayi itu kagum. Walaupun sifat konyol, ceroboh dan ucapannya yang sering terdengar polos. Badan yang tinggi cumin 157 cm. Mungkin di lihat dari luar dia terlihat diri sahabat sejak bayi lemah untuk jadi bahan objek bully anak nakal.

Apakah dalamnya juga lemah? Mengingat mata aquamarine polos akan berubah menjadi tatapan elang yang tajam. Dan jangan lupa tentang keahliannya pencak silat –dan shinobi– yang tidak diragukan itu Pantas sekali julukan yang diberikan oleh anak Karakura Hight School "Asami no Akuma" .

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~" teriakan anak kecil membuyarkan momen kangenan yang dilakukan oleh kedua gadis yang berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Tolong aku!" teriakan berasal dari lapangan sekolah yang sekarang sudah sepi. Mata emerald dan aquamarine itu saling menatap. Seakan membaca pikiran masing-masing kedua gadis itu segera sunpo kea rah lapangan.

"To-tolong aku!" anak kecil dengan dress merah darah bermotif bunga tulip kuning dan potongan rantai yang melekat di dadanya itu sedang berusaha lari dari kejaran hollow.

"Shannaro!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sakura meninju permukaan lampangan itu sampai retak. Hollow itu kemudian melompat jauh.

Anak kecil dengan dress merah darah itu terlempar karena serangan Sakura yang berlebihan itu berhasil di tangkap oleh Asami yang kemudian menggendong anak kecil dengan dress merah darah itu ala bridal style dan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus.

"Huft." helaan nafas Asami karena anak kecil dress merah darah itu tidak terluka.

"Arigato nee-san." kata anak kecil dress merah lega.

"Baka Sakura! Menggunakan shannaro harus hati-hati! Kau tau betapa bahayanya kalau anak ini terluka heh!" bentak Asami yang sekarang sedang dalam mode 'Akuma'. (artinya : setan)

Anak kecil dress merah darah itu terlihat ketakutan dengan perubahan Asami yang tadinya polos menjadi setan

"Hehehe gomen gomen gomen Asami no Akuma" kata Sakura cengengesan.

Asami menatap Sakura dengan death-glare terbaiknya membuat Sakura menelan ludah. Ternyata mata elang itu sudah semakin tajam rupanya dibandingkan dulu. Hey, Sakura kau pikir umurmu sama Asami waktu dulu berapa tahuh, heh? Lima tahun baka!

"Ternyata keributan ini berasal dari sekolah rupanya." Suara datar seseorang menghentikan aksi konyol kedua gadis tersebut.

Asami tau pasti suara ini pasti milik si pendek Hitsugaya Taoushiro dari kelas 12-3. Yang Asami tau kelas 12-3 itu rata-rata penghuninya itu shinigami dan quincy. Itupun dia tau waktu gak sengaja melihat pertarungan mereka di atap rumah dekat sekolah.

Bagi Sakura laki-laki berambut putih salju itu sungguh tidak tau diri. Entah sejak kapan Sakura mengecap Hitsugaya –nama laki-laki itu sebagai chibi pangeran es. Alasan apa Sakura menjulukinya begitu. Hanya Sakura yang tau soal pemikiran tersebut.

Hitsugaya tidak sendirian datang melainkan ada laki-laki berambut nanas merah, laki-laki berbadan gede yang bukan orang Jepang, dan laki-laki berambut jabrik orange. Di belakang punggung laki-laki aneh –bagi Sakura itu ada Onee-chan-Nya. Tapi Sakura bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Ne, lebih baik kita bersama Orihime-nee daripada mengganggu pertarungan mereka" kata Asami membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura. Asami rupanya sudah sunpo duluan dengan membawa gadis kecil tadi.

"Hey, Toushiro biar aku yang menghadapi monster jelek itu" kata laki-laki berambut orange.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya taichou, Kurosaki" protes Hitsugaya tapi masih terdengar datar.

"Cih, tidak peduli" ketus laki-laki bermarga Kurosaki. "Minggir jidat lebar!" teriaknya Kurosaki membuat perempatan siku-siku di jidatnya –yang lebar.

"Shan…hmmpphhh" ketika hendak melakukan serangan. Mulut Sakura dilakbanin sama Asami plus mengikat tangan Sakura dengan dasi Kurosaki yang sempat ia curi dan menendang sahabatnya menuju ke atap sekolah.

"Begini lebih baik" ucap Asami tenang. "Silahkan tuan Kurosaki bersenang-senang dengan hollow jelek ini" ia pun menyusul sahabatnya.

Kedua lelaki –kecuali Hitsugaya yang melihat aksi konyol yang di berikan oleh Nishihara Asami sweatdrop. Gadis ahli bela diri pencak silat ini walaupun terlihat lemah dan polos tapi dalamnya menakutkan juga yo.

Orihime hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tau watak kedua adiknya itu terbilang cukup unik. Makanya dia lebih memilih untuk focus menggunakan Shun Shun Rika untuk menyembuhkan luka anak kecil dress merah darah itu.

Sementara itu jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tatapan tajam mata onyx seseorang sedang menatap keenam orang remaja SMA yang berada di atap sekolah. Tampat ia melihat remaja itu terbilang sangat jauh. Tapi kok bisa melihat mereka tanpa teleskop. Ok, itu tidak penting.

Mata onyx itu justru focus kepada gadis merah muda dengan mulutnya yang dilakban dan kedua tangannya diikat. Seringai iblis itu muncul seakan menemukan mangsa untuk diburu. Sebenarnya orang ini mau apa dengan Sakura?

To be Continue

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai Rizu ketik. Hm di chapter ini Rizu lebih berfokus terhadap kehidupan masa lalu Sakura di Karakura. Sedikit informasi aja. Sebenarnya Sakura itu lahir di kota Karakura tapi karena suatu alasan Sakura jadi pindah ke Konoha dan dia hampir melupakan tempat kelahirannya. Dan orang tua Sakura juga Rizu ambil dari movie Naruto "Road to Ninja".

Disini juga Rizu membuat OC cukup banyak untuk teman sekelas Sakura. Dan suasana di kelas Sakura itu sama dengan suasana kelas Rizu. Terutama ketua kelas Rizu yang merepotkan dan gadis polos setan –julukan teman Rizu dari teman-teman sekelas Rizu. Dan wali kelas Rizu aja sudah geleng-geleng karena banyak peralatan kelas rusak gara-gara dialami. Kalau diperhatikan bagian tadi kayak curhatan aja.

Mohon maaf kalau chapter 3 ini hancur. Dan mungkin aja lebih membosankan dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan sangat mengecewakan. Apalagi ini membuatnya ngebut. Dan gak sempat di cek ulang lagi. Maklum Rizu banyak urusan di dunia nyata dan lagi sekarang anak SMA UTS hohoho.

Ok, Rizu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang mereview fic Rizu. Dan Rizu akan membalas review dari para pembacaku tersayang ;)

**MnC21 :** Benarkah begitu gak mengecewakan? Hehehe buat chapter 2 makasih ya sudah mau mengoreksi ulang fic ini. Hm jujur Rizu makin merasa harus banyak belajar. Buat chapter ini Rizu menulisnya terburu-buru. Dan takut Rizu gak ada waktu untuk update. Mohon maaf kalau hancur. Oia saran senpai sudah Rizu penuhi. Rizu sudah pakai kover. Awal ingin pake kover tiga orang Rizu urungkan. Toh gambarnya di hapus kakak Rizu. Gomennasai senpai. Chapter 3 jangan lupa baca yo ;)

**Moku-chan** **: **Tenang aja ini fic HitsuSaku. Mengingat judul fic ini "Cinta yang Tumbuh" jadi Rizu gak munculin romance HitsuSaku dulu. Singkat cerita mereka masih belum menyukai satu sama lain. Perlahan-perlahan lah membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta. Maaf gak sesuai keingiinan Moku-san T_T. Rizu sudah update nih. Makasih atas review-nya XD

**Natsukawa Shiro-chan :**Iya kawan. Gomen bikin kau jadi bingung. Udah update nih. Entar tinggalin review. Kalau gak awas entar ku hajar kau nanti hohoho #plak. Canda kawan. Rizu gak beneran, Toh seterah Shiro-chan sih hehehe #nyengir

**hani si cherry :** Iya sudah update nih. Makasih atas review-mu. Maaf gak bisa cepat update. Jangan lupa chapter 3 baca yo XD

**Ry Kazumi :**Sebenarnya tergantung dengan kesibukan sekolah sih. Tapi Rizu sudah berusaha update cepat belain kabur dari rumah untuk ke warnet *warning : ini tidak patut untuk ditiru*. Tolong di maafkan ya Ry-san. Rizu sudah update nih. Makasih atas review dari Ry-san. Chapter tiga jangan lupa di baca yo XD

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
